Continuation:Requiem of a Lost Melody
by frknTrtl
Summary: This is a continuation of Seiji Godspeed's Reqiem of a Lost Melody, if you haven't already checked out the story,then please do. It's fonaminal. This is just my personal veiw point of things, so please don't think I'm trying to sleal the story or anything, honesstly I'm not. thanks for reading!


**_I would like everyone to know that this is just a personal veiw point of how this would continue the story of Hidan no Aria: Requiem of a Lost Melody by Seiji Godspeed. I am not taking his story, I swear. Just a personal continuation that I thought would be nice to share with all of you. Please, if you haven't read the story mentioned up above yet, then please do! it's amazing! I really wish he'd continue with it, I'm sure he will too, it was made recently, so I have high hopes, but I do hope you like this personal continuation of mine, it's not Seji's work, but close enough, ne? please don't be a butt and tell me I'm stealing, because that is not what I intend, and if you do then I'm sorry for doing so, enjoy!-Alex_**

Continuation: Hidan no Aria: Requiem of a Lost Melody » ch.3- Aria, the angel

She took out 2 hand pistols from her thighs that looked like they were in some case of some sort, my mind wasn't working the finest, so I was surprised I even got that. She was a petite girl with strawberry blond twin tales, _how does she expect to win against this guy? She'll get killed! _Sure she might have penetrated this fortress, but she still looked like she didn't have a chance against the man who was the cause of my wounds as of now. Aria, was that her name? I couldn't think straight, but I think I heard right. Aria, unexpectedly dodging every bullet that was shot at her gracefully, as if dancing, and quickly countering with her guns, couldn't have been real. _I've never seen anything like her, it looks like she puts no effort at all into what she does, and she can wield two guns at the same time, not many can do that. She looks so young too, maybe 13. _Aria was done with the man who had abused me so fast that I didn't even catch the whole battle, _or was that just my brain being too slow to keep up? _Aria put her guns back in the cases on her thighs that I could now see, _ah, so I was right, _and walked towards me. "c'mon, we don't have time to mess around, others will be here any second, can you stand?" the girl asked in a calm voice, as if nothing had happened. I blinked; she's _kind of pretty_, I couldn't respond, she was the most attractive thing I had seen since I was locked up in this place. Her faced reddened, "wha- what are you looking at? C'mon! There's no time to waste! You obviously don't have the strength to walk, so I'll just carry you on my back" Aria said as she tried to put me on her back. _This girl, Carry me on her back? She was all about 13 and was so tiny that I would mistake her for a small child. I shouldn't underestimate her though; she was the one to defeat the man who abused me without any show of effort whatsoever. _As I was lost deep in thought, I didn't notice that I was off the ground and moving, _I really shouldn't underestimate this girl anymore. _I was on Aria's back as she strode out of the shed as quickly as she could muster. _I can't believe this girl, she's so strong, yet you wouldn't even know that she was. Wait, Aria, th_at name rings a bell, that_'s right! She's a rank S Butei that transferred to Japan's Butei high school. I can't believe this is her. Doesn't she have a partner though? Where is he? Well, wherever he is, he's lucky to have her for a partner, she's so pretty too. _I was beginning to lose consciousness now, and I could now here Aria's ragged breathing. I must feel like dead wait to her, _I might as well be already, I was good as dead, I wasn't even sure if this was reality, such a pretty girl couldn't have saved me. yes, that explains it, I probably died and this is the angel who is taking me to heaven, so it's ok to black out, because when I wake up, I'll be in heaven, and maybe that angel will be there too. Aria. Aria my angel. _As that thought went through my mind, I blacked out, _with the thought of my angel on the other side._

Ch.4 could he be the one?

There was no other way to support Lander then to put him on my back, which was like carrying around dead wait, I could only keep this up for so long until I give into fatigue. "_Pant, pant_" I was already getting tired, _this isn't good, where not even out of the area yet, and if someone comes for us, I think I'll only have enough energy to defend one of us! I just have to move faster and forget about pain!...ugh, what I'd give to have a partner right now though. _As I was now sprinting with Lander on my back, a small rustling sound could be heard in the distance; I froze and fell silent, just listening, may hands at my guns. There it was and I heard the sound once again. I laid the already unconscious Lander on the ground and quickly got out my guns, I was ready for anything. "Hah! Did you think you could escape that easily? I'm a lot sturdier then that, I won't be beaten by a little girl, and I also won't let you get away with our prisoner either." The big man who I had knocked out before had come again. "I drew my guns and started shooting without any sort of comebacks, I wanted to get this over with quickly before anyone else showed up…_too late._ There were more men with more guns and other weapons of sorts; _but_ _I can take 'em. _I started shooting rapidly, just going with the flow of things so they didn't suspect my movements, _and I doubt they were even smart enough to even attempt to figure out a pattern in which I was fighting in. _There were about 5 of them, but they were all incredibly dim witted that I was out smarting them left and right without much effort. First one was knocked out easily, second was down, and there was about 3 left, but I was just getting started. A slightly smaller man then the others tried to sock me, but I jumped in time to get out of the way, _way too predictable, _but what I wasn't expecting was the powder in a small pouch from the fist he tried to hit me with flew out and onto my body. *THUNK* like a 200 pound weight falling from the sky, I hit the ground with as much force, _my-my body! It won't budge! I'm- I'm paralyzed! Dammit!_ "how do you like my paralyzing spore, honey? You look way better when you're not moving, MAUAHAHA!" the man with the powder laughed menacingly, it sickened me to the core. "Dirty trick! Damn you!" I yelled out hopelessly. From my neck down, I was paralyzed; I couldn't move a single joint. _This was very bad, I should have been expecting something like this would happen, maybe if I prepared myself properly, I wouldn't of had been put into this situation. Things would be so much easier if Kinji was here! _My thoughts stopped there, I couldn't think about him at a time like this, I needed to prove to him that I could do a mission without his help. My thoughts were cut when I heard muttering from Lander, which sounded like "stay away from her" then, I noticed it. His right eye was now pulsating a glowing green color which enveloped his whole body, healing his wounds and raising him off the ground. I was in awe, _is this why he's ranked EX? It must be! Wait, couldn't he had done this to get out of his position and escape? _Just then, the green glow went away, and even though most of his wounds were there still, he looked like he was in a lot better state then he was a while ago. Everyone's attention was on him, wide eyed and flabbergasted. Lander strode towards me and took my guns, "hey!" I exclaimed, but he acted as if I wasn't even there, and pointed them in front of him just as I do in the face of battle when fighting with those guns. For the first time, I had actually seen him. He was a pretty tall, muscular man who looked around my age, maybe even a bit older. His skin was a bit darker than the usual Japanese skin, and he had long thick black hair. I couldn't help but think he was attractive, standing in the same stance I usually am before battle, like a hero out of a manga. "Don't you lay a finger on Aria" he solemnly said, and my face went all red like a tomato as he said my name. _He…he knows my name…well, course he does! You gave it to him not that long ago!_ Lander went off shooting, and just as if he was proving his position as rank EX, he wielded my guns with no effort at all, bringing down men like dominos. Just like Kinji had done the first time I saw him fight, same situation, he was unbelievable, like Kinji, how could someone this experienced be ranked e or d? I could now feel my paralyzed body going back to normal quickly, which was a good thing. Before I knew it, my body was free, and Lander was on the last guy, _good, I needed my guns back. _As Lander finished the last guy, he slumped to the floor and turned back to a dead weight, _he must have passed out again, no wonder, he used the last of his strength to save me, what was that green light anyway? He's sure something else….someone who would be a great partner…_my mind raced with the possibilities, _this could be the one_.

Ch.5 waking up to reality

_A light_, a light was all that I could see. It was the blinding sort, almost like the sun on a clear day if you stared directly up at it. _Was this heaven?...this must be. Ow! But this hurts…heaven isn't supposed to hurt…and that light! Maybe that's just Aria, maybe it's just her beauty radiating like the sun…she's my sun. She must be waiting for me to wake up, ouch!...why do I hurt so badly? _Out of curiosity, I opened both my eyes, and there she was, waiting for me, her strawberry blond twin tales and all. Her head was near mine, her eyes wide and curious. "Aria" I whispered as I took my hand and caressed her cheek, her face went red, "what? What are you doing?" she got up so fast that I couldn't even tell where she had gone, all I knew was that she wasn't there anymore. _My angle, gone! _I started panicking, but I slowly realized that we were in a room, with a TV and a bunch of odd looking machinery. My brain finally recognized it as an infirmary, and the blinding light came from a window in back of me which was the source of 85% of the light that was in the room. _I don't think I'm dead yet. _I had now come back to reality as I laid my eyes on Aria in the far corner of the small room, who looked back at me defensively, _so she was real._ "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" asked Aria, clearly flustered, it was quite cute though, this made me chuckle. "You're funny Aria" I said as her face reddened even more, how funny was it that I didn't even know her, yet she's blushed a number of times in front of me already. "Hey! What are you laughing at? I'll pump holes in you if you don't stop!" I chuckled even more; this surly could not have been my angel who had saved me before. Aria was now staring at me, her canines bared; I just stared back at her admiringly. Aria finally gave up as she brought on another one of her infamous blushes and turned her head away as fast as the blush came. "Look" I heard her voice and was instantly in awe, I attention was caught instantly. "I know you think you're a rank e Butei, but…let me just tell you…I've seen you fight" my eyes widened…._what? When was this?_ Aria continued, "and I can't get it out of my mind that you should be ranked way higher than that! Your incredible, and someone as incredible as you should have a partner in equal value…so….so what do you say? Will you accept my offer to be my partner?" I didn't know what to say, I was highly confused, _when has she ever seen me fight? She thinks I'm a good fighter, she even said incredible!...but no, I'm nothing but a rank E Butei, not noble enough to be partnered with a rank S Butei. _"First of all Aria, when have you seen me fight? I haven't been involved in anything like that in a while." I asked seriously. "…don't you remember? Last night, you fought off those guys when I was paralyzed? Do you remember?" I went completely silent_…..that couldn't have been me…could it? no! I'm a rank e Butei, nothing but a low ranked Butei just barely getting by…..unless….no…it couldn't be…that couldn't have happened…that would be the only explanation….but how?...Aria, my angel, she triggered it! but…that would mean that…no way._ The only way to prove this was to test it. "I accept your offer Aria!" I suddenly spat out after some time of dead silence, Aria jumped, and blinked. "You…you will? Oh great! This is great! I have a partner! Wait until Kinji hears about this!" Aria exclaimed, jumping around the room like a maniac. But wait…_doesn't she already have a partner? "_Aria, don't you already have a partner though?" I asked, she immediately stopped and faced the other way. I wanted to get up, walk to her side, make her face me in the eyes and tell me what was wrong, but of course, that would only lead in her hysterias again. "I did" she said solemnly. "let's not talk about that anymore, ok? I-I have things to do, I'll come back later to check on how you're doing."And just like that, she walked out of the room, and was gone. I started to panic again, thinking if I would ever see her again. _Of course I would, she said she would come back later, so don't worry, _and with that, I felt how much my body ached, and thought it wise to take a nap, _she'll be here when you wake, don't worry. _


End file.
